Masked Love
by VocaloidFOREVER
Summary: Who is the man with the mask? Different colored eyes... What kind of man is he? Will I see him again? Well no time to worry... I have middle school to worry about... but still... I want to find out WHO he is...
1. Opening

**Hello there everyone! This is a story about things and other stuff~! Here is some character descriptions:**

**Kairi Namiame **カイリー波雨:

Hair: Black with neon green side bangs  
Eyes: one green one amethyst colored (covers it with her side bangs)  
Height: 5'3  
Age: 12 1/2 - 13

* * *

**Kairu Namiame (not related to Kairi) **カイル波雨:

Hair: same as Kairi's but shorter (about shoulder length) and sloppy  
Eyes: one blue one green (covers green eye with side bangs)  
Height: 5'5  
Age: 12 1/2 - 13

* * *

**Opening**

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

"Kairi, watch out!"

"Huh?"

**_SPLOOSH!  
_**

I was tackled into the swimming pool by one of my best friends, Lily. She had brown hair that reaches to her chest, green eyes, and was shorter than me by three inches. We were at swim practice and I was wearing my black one-piece that had a white stripe on the sides, I put my hair in a pony tail, but had my side bangs still covering one eye. People still don't know my secret... that I have different colored eyes. That's right, I'm a freak! But never mind that! I need to swim up!

_GASP!_

"Lily! What was that for?" I snapped at her.

"Kairi I told you to watch out!" called my other friend Sarah. She had blue eyes and long hair that reached to her waist that was blond. She rushed over to the edge of the pool and helped me up and I helped Lily up along with her.

"Sorry, I thought it would be fun~!" Lily giggled, "Also I think some guys enjoyed that little scene~!" she was totally boy crazy...

"There you go again Lily! Always thinking of boys instead of grades!" Sarah said, "Why not focus more on them THEN flirt?"

I nodded.

"That's because grades are stupid and don't grade you for you, only your intelligence that doesn't matter, the only person that can grade me is me!" she smiled.

"There you go again with your believes!" I sighed then squeezed the water out of my hair.

"So then when you turn here you reach the pool!" said one of our school councilwomen. She was showing this boy around the school. Had black hair like mine and green side bangs like me, he had blue eyes, and was wearing our boy's school uniform which was a white shirt with a blue sweater vest and jeans.

"So, it says right here on the PE board that we are having swimming? Right now?" said the boy.

"Yes!" said the council-lady, "Go change now because class will start any minute!"

"Kay," he shrugged and walked into the guy's locker room with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"OKAY EVERYONE!" barked our teacher, "We will now practice our swimming since we haven't done that in a few weeks!"

"YEAH!" we all cheered.

"Now... I'll let you do this ONCE every month..." the teacher nodded, "CANNON BALL!" he yelled.

"YEAH!" we all yelled again and jumped in as one.

**_SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!_**

I swam up and then I found myself eye to eye with the new kid. His eyes where wide then he swam backwards. Was my other eye showing? I covered it, but my hair was still in the way. Wait... his eyes... green... blue... green... blue?_He has another color eye?_

"You..." I looked at him straight in the eyes, "Your eyes..." I said.

"What?" he covered his green eye, "Th-that's probably your imagination!"

"I know what I saw..." I whispered as he swam away.

"Kairi!" yelled my friends that splashed out of nowhere, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"NOW FOR A WARM UP SWIM TWO LAPS!" the couch yelled.

* * *

"AH~! That was tiring wasn't it Kairi?" Lily sighed as she combed her hair in the locker room, "Kairi? Kairi!"

Hm... what's up with his eyes? I've never seen that before... I wounder-

"YO KAIRI!" Lily and Sarah yelled together in both of my ears.

"KYA!" I yelled and clapped my hands on my ears, "GUYS!" I hissed.

"Sorry Kairi, but lunch is about to start! Let's go before all the good seats are taken!" Sarah said.

* * *

When we entered the cafeteria, I saw the new kid sitting by himself. He had a basketball right next to him and he was eating his lunch. All alone huh?

* * *

**Ah... this was just a testing chapter. Just felt like showing it to you~ later in the story things will happen~ WOW I'M JUST SO DESCRIPTIVE~ lol see you all later~!**


	2. Spring Break

**Other Character Descriptions:**

**Name: Darrin Kitsune  
Age: 12-13  
Height: 5'5

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Spring Break  
**

"Kairi are you ready for spring break?" Lily asked.

I was walking home with Sarah and Lily. It was only two days before spring break came! School just ended and they were coming over to work on our violin lessons. I lived with my older brother and sister while mother and father went away on business trips. So pretty much Mom and Dad come on either long weekends, important days, birthdays, Christmas, Thanks Giving, and all that. My brother was at the grocery store working (or so he texted me) and my sister was at her friend's house. So it was just me and my friends.

"Totally! I get to visit my aunt Lola in England!" I said, "And she said I can bring you guys over!"

"REALLY?" Sarah and Lily boomed.

"Yeah, so let's get packing after practice," I smiled, "Oh look we're almost there!" I said and ran uphill followed by my friends. Then when we made it I saw that new kid skate boarding down hill.

"Look it's that new boy," Sarah said, "He was in my careers class! Um... I think his name was... Kairu?"

"Kairu huh?" Lily said, "He looks like Kairi... and his name SOUNDS like Kairi? Wow looks like you have a gender bent!" Lily giggled.

"Oh hush up, or else you won't get any rock candy,"I said.

"ROCK CANDY?" Lily yelled.

Everyone knew Lily LOVED rock candy. She pretty much ate it everyday! When we made it to the front steps of my house I opened the door and we walked in.

"Wow Kairi I haven't been inside your house in SO long!" Sarah said.

"Yup," Lily said and placed her bag on a hook.

The house had a marble floor, an arch way that led to the stairs, the formal dinning, and the living room, the walls were white but had a flower print engraved on the bottom. We walked into the piano room/music room and got out our violins. We all sighed and started on page 8.

* * *

"AH~! I'm SO tired Kairi!" Lily sighed and flopped on the couch.

"Kairi, do you happen to have any snacks we can eat?" Sarah asked and sat next to Lily on the couch.

"Uh sure," I said.

**Two Days Later...**

Come on... come on... COME ON! I was staring at the clock waiting for the bell to ring and let us out of this hell hole of a school... come on... fifteen more seconds... 14...13...12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1~!

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Okay class see you when spring break is over!" smiled the teacher.

I grabbed my binder and bag and walked out of the room quickly. Time to get Lily and Sarah! I turned around only for my eyes to be met by one blue eye.

"Sorry!" Kairu said and took a step back, "Um... what's your name? I didn't quiet get it," he chuckled nervously.

"It's Kairi," I said, "Now if you'll EXCUSE me I need to go!" I said and ran off to my friend's class.

* * *

Me and my friends waited out side the school waiting for my aunt. Then a black limo parked right in front of us. The windows rolled down reviling Aunt Lola! She smiled at me with her rosy red lips and sapphire colored eyes. Her brown hair was in a braided ponytail and had some hair hanging down the sides.

"Aunt Lola!" I cheered and hugged her right away when she took a step out of the car.

"Dear Kairi! How are you?" she smiled, "Where's your brother and sister?"

"My brother is hanging out with his friends for spring break, and my sister is going to an all girls activity for the rest of spring break so it's just you and my friends!" I looked over to them, "Isn't that right?" I called to my friends who were still in shock about the limo. But they nodded and got in.

* * *

"Kairi wake up!"

"Nh... I don't want to~!" I moaned.

"Well to bad~ we were going to go inside my house... but if you want to stay inside here you can~!" sand my aunt.

I shook my head and got up, "Auntie you know me so well," I giggled.

Auntie had told me that we didn't need to bring suit cases for the trip because she said she already had an entire wardrobe ready for us. Then a familiar face appeared in front of us. Wait...

"HEY!" we both yelled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Kairu.

"My dad works for this lady right here so I'm here to help him and get paid," Kairu said and looked at my aunt. He made a huge sigh.

Everyone in class knew I was a rebel and was an annoyance too when I want to be. So I guess he knew too. Then I took a quick glimpse of the house. The front yard was amazing at Auntie's house. It had white front steps that were really high, there where different colored flowers, the house was painted white, it had big glass windows, it was like a castle! We walked in side and it was HUGE! A big glass chandelier in the middle of the room, marble floors, two stair case on the left and right side of the room that had a red carpet, and and arch way that lead to the living room.

"Girls you will stay in the right wing of the house," Lola said and pointed to her right.

We nodded and started walking.

"You'll see a door that says 'Kairi' on it and that's where your room is!" Lola called to us.

We kept walking until we reached a room that had a wooden door, a golden knob, and my name was engraved in gold on it. We opened the door seeing three beds, one had blue sheets, another had green sheets, and the last one had purple sheets. We all agreed that Lily got purple, Sarah got blue, and I got green. The floor had a light brown color, the walls were white, there was three dressers, a TV that hanged on the wall, a bathroom door, a balcony, and a closet door.

"Look at the view!" Lily gasped, "You can see a beautiful garden!"

"Let me see!" Sarah said and looked out the window, "WOW!"

I looked out the window and they were right! The garden probably reached out for miles! It was all green, a large fountain, different colors of flowers, cute animals, and they had a table outside right by the fountain. We stepped outside onto the balcony.

"Wow this is great!" Lily exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Sarah sighed.

"Hm..." I nodded, "Come on lets go down stairs, Lola said she will make us lunch," I said.

* * *

"Ladies glad your here!" Lola said, "I have someone to introduce you too..." she clapped her hands, "Come in Darrin!" the doors opened to a handsome boy with jet black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo and white gloves. He walked into the room and bowed.

"Glad to be of service Madam Lola," he said.

"Oh Darrin, no need to call me that," Lola said, "This is Kairi, Lily, and Sarah."

"Hello!" Lily smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Sarah said.

Who's this guy? I looked at him from head to toe then said, "Hi..."

He smiled and shook hands with the workers. Kairu shook his hand like as if he was a long lost friend. I sighed and went out to the garden. My friends followed along. We sat on the table near the fountain and started talking.

"He was cute!" Lily sang.

"Who?" Sarah and I asked.

"That boy Darrin," Lily giggled, "I think he was checking you out Kairi~!" Lily giggled.

I blushed, "Shut up! no he wasn't!" I hissed.

"Lady Kairi!" called Darrin with a tray of foods, "Do you want any?" he asked.

"Um no thanks," I said then turned to my friends, "What about you?"

"Yes please!" Lily said and took some mini sandwiches.

"Thank you," Sarah said and took some tea.

"A-anything else?" Darrin said.

"They're good Darrin," Kairu said, "Why not take a break?"

"Break? No, no, no! I was told by Madam Lola to be of service to Kairi and her friends!" Darrin said.

"Well, Lady Kairi says to take a break dear Darrin," I said.

"Yes Lady Kairi," Darrin sighed and walked off.

"CAN YOU LEAVE THE PLATE?" Lily called out.

* * *

"Kairi it's time for you and your friends to go to bed~!" called Aunt Lola in the hallway.

"Okay Lola!" I called back.

I was wearing my white flowing noodle strap night gown, Lily was wearing a pink noodle strap, and pink shorts, Sarah was wearing a blue night gown that poofs at the arms. We all got in our beds and sat down. We started talking and then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in~!" said Lily.

The door creaked open, "Lady Kairi-"

"Darrin stop with the 'Lady' and just call me Kairi!" I said.

"Yes La- I mean... Kairi," Darrin said.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Just stopped by to say that Madam-"

"Enough with the 'Madam' too!" called Aunt Lola.

"R-right..." Darrin said, "Lola is going to take you and your friends on an outing tomorrow so... be prepared..." he walked out of the room.

"He's so cute~!" Lily sang.

* * *

I felt something press against my lips... cold and soft... what is this? I opened my eyes and saw a man in a suit, cape, black hat, and white mask. He had black hair and mismatching eyes... he was about 2 inches or so taller than me. He looked around my age too. He smiled and tipped his hat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He put a finger up to my mouth. Giving me a sly smile. He gave me a red rose and left without a trace. I ran up to the balcony, not seeing a single trace of the man. I put my hand to my mouth... cold yet warm... just... who was he? How... daring...

* * *

**Who do you think the guy was? Hehe... it might be the guy you would LEAST expect... and... it might not be who you think it is...**

**_To be continued..._  
**


	3. Outing

**Character Descriptions:**

**Man With Mask  
Age: looks around 12-13  
Height: 5'5

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Outing

**

* * *

**"YO! KAIRI WAKE UP!" Lily started shaking me until I fell on the carpet, "Gee Kairi! Your aunt said she will take us shopping! So GO GET READY!" she picked me up and pushed me in the bathroom.

"L-Lily... don't you think you where being... I don't know... a little harsh?" Sarah said in her usual sweet/scared voice.

"Come on Kairi we don't have all day!" Lily knocked on the door.

* * *

I put on a knee length white skirt, a black noodle strap with a green stripe in the middle, brown sandals with a white flower on the front, and I had my hair down and had my side bangs covering one eye. I got a white over the shoulder bag that was small and put my things in it. I walked up to Sarah and Lily who were already ready. Lily wore a pink t-shirt, skinny jeans, thin black shoes, and her brown hair was in a pony tail. Sarah was wearing a purple knee high skirt, a purple shirt with poofy long sleeves, purple slip on shoes, and her hair was down.

"Ready?" Lily asked.

"As I'll ever be..." I sighed.

"Yes indeed!" Sarah said, "Let's go."

We all walked down to see Lola, Kairu, and Darrin standing in the middle of the room. Kairu wore skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, thin shoes, and a beanie. Darrin wore torn jeans, a green t-shirt, black gloves that were cut off at the fingers, regular black shoes, and a hat. Lola wore her usual, a red knee high dress, high heels, and her favorite golden necklace.

"Ladies let's go," Lola said.

We all nodded and got inside the SUV. I sat in the front, Lily and Sarah sat in the middle, and Kairu and Darrin sat in the back. Hehe... losers...

"How is it back there?" Lola asked from the front.

"Good I guess..." Kairu said.

"Good..." Darrin said.

"Let's go Auntie!" I said and tapped my watch.

"Right, everyone fastened?" she asked.

"Yup!"

"Sure."

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Let's just go!" I said.

* * *

"Why did we come?" Kairu asked.

"Yes why?" Darrin asked.

"Oh just felt like it," Lola said, "Plus, you guys have been working hard for two little boys."

"Little?" Kairu said.

"Boys?" Darrin said right after him.

Lily, Sarah, and I laughed at that. We first went to eat at a restaurant. But Lily protested because she wasn't wearing 'proper' clothes. I sighed and tried talking her.

"Lily no need to worry about it," Kairu said, "You look fine as you are."

Lily blushed, "Okay I guess we can go..." she hung her head down.

We all walked into the fancy restaurant and sat down. I sat on one chair and Lily and Sarah scooted right next to me. Lola sat on the right of the table and Darrin sat in front of me. Kairu on the other hand was sitting right in front of Lily. Lily seemed embarrassed. She turned a tinted pink. I smirked at this.

"Oh yes and I forgot to tell you I'm having a big party in the ball room, there will be important people there, and some dashing young boys and beautiful girls," Lola said.

"Eh?" we all chorused together.

"Yes indeed so!" Lola chuckled, "This is another reason why I'm taking you young kids here, to shop!"

Kairu banged his head on the table, Darrin blinked twice, Lily squealed, Sarah smiled, and I was appalled. I hate these kinds of things. Dancing, fancy dresses, snobby rich people, I just hate it! I crossed my arms then huffed.

"Yes Kairi I know you don't like these things but can you do it for dear aunt Lola?" she said.

I nodded, slowly.

"Great!" Lola smiled.

* * *

**Hehe, what couple are you supporting now? :D REVIEW PLEASE :D**


End file.
